


As Agreed

by Artisanthemage



Series: Grand Moff and the General [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Based on sw books, Being a higher ranking officer than hux, F/M, Grand moff reader, Imperial Reader, Sub!Hux, You know what's hotter than being a low ranking officer under hux?, dom!reader, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he proposed this arrangement, there was one thing you asked for.<br/>A night to have him submit to you.</p><p>This was the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Agreed

_ And as per the agreement this was your night to do whatever you wanted to General Hux. _

 

You had such a smug look on your face as you looked down at your lover. Hux’s chest completely bare covered in droplets of sweat, arms covered up to his shoulders in rope tied strategically to keep them in place behind his back. His eyes covered with a silk blindfold, his legs you ordered to spread wide open knees bent. His uniform pants unbuttoned and fly down showing his grey boxers, a pink wire coming from his inside in boxers and connected to the remote in your hands. Hux was breathing hard by now while you toyed with him, repeatedly edging him towards his orgasm and suddenly snatching it away from him. You the heel of your shoe on his crotch wasn't helping either. 

“Seeing you like this  _ General,”  _ You said while playing with the vibration levels of the vibrator, “It’s very becoming of you.” Hux gasp choking on his own spit when you turned the vibrator on its highest setting. Your heel rubbing him. He toss his head to right and left further messing up his hair. “Kriff!” He said through his teeth. He wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand this torture because that was this is.  _ Torture. _ “What was that, General Hux?” You leaned down a little adding pressure on his crotch, “Lower? Well okay if you insist.” You shrugged leaning back and lowering the vibrator’s settings. Hux shouted at you, “Damn you woman let me cum!” The fact you got him that broken to say such word made you smirk. You took your foot off his crotch, “What was that, dog?” Your tone matching his usual calm tone as an high ranking officer. Hux growled, “Let me cum you slut.” That got him a harsh echoing sound slap across the face. His face turned this side as if he didn't prepare for that reaction from you. Your grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling his head back, your face close to his as you leaned over him, “What was that,  _ General _ ?” Hux mouth opened then closed before opening again this time his voice softer than before, “ _ Please Grand Moff let me cum _ .” Let it be known that you are the first and only woman to have made the General of the First Order beg to cum to the Grand Moff of the Imperial Remnants. “Good boy.” You gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before letting go of his hair. 

 

You pulled the pink vibrator from within his pants resulting in him shivering from sensitivity. You kissed his ear, cheek, and jaw as you pulled down both his boxers and pants down enough to free his manhood. He let out a choking noise when your hand wrapped around him. “Shh.” You whispered in his ear. Your hand moved up and down lazily helping his body prepare for his orgasm. Unlike him who enjoys ripping an orgasm from you, you were gentle and liked to build up to the release. He was trying so hard not to squirm while your lips traveled down his body leaving bite marks and lipstick stains in it wake. He hips lift up the moment you took the tip of him inside of your mouth. “ _ G-Grand Moff.”  _ Even in the bedroom he spoke your title. You hummed in response, your mouth and hands working him over. He wanted so bad to touch you, to rip off the damn uniform you haven't taken off since this started. Wanted to grab your hair and force you to choke on his size, fuck your mouth until you begging for air. His inner thoughts only egged him on. “(Name)!” The shout of your first name warned you of his orgasm. His cum bitter and salty filling your mouth. You swallowed it greedily, pulling your mouth off his prick. “We need to cut down on your intake of salt, General.” Hux just nodded weakly unable to speak in his current state.

 

You pulled his pants completely off now letting his head rest on your shoulder while you tried to help him up off the floor and on to the bed. It took a lot of strength but you got him on the bed. Though he landed face first onto his pillow. You undid the blindfold tossing it on the floor, next the ropes which you properly put away under the bed. You rubbed the Hux’s arms tenderly even placing kisses here and there. Both Hux and yourself believe aftercare is extremely important especially in the type of physical relationship both of you were in. Hux especially was rough with you during sex and had to be sure a container of bacta was always near by. You stood walking away from from Hux to go into the refresher to get the said container. The ropes had cut into his skin during the sexual act which you hoped wouldn't have happened but Hux was resistance so that was it. You came back into the bedroom snapping open the blue container. Hux had already moved into a sitting position on the bed with the sheets covering his lower half. He was examining his arms. “Never thought you had it in you, kitten.” He said. You sat down on bed next to him, “You never give me enough time to show you what I have in me.” You replied pouring the bacta on the palm of your hands, placing the bottle down and rubbing your hands together. Hux watched your face as your rubbed the bacta on one arm then the other. “Hopefully this will be better by tomorrow’s meeting.” You commented. You look back Hux’s face and gave a small nod. “I will be taking my leave now.” You stood up, “Goodnight, General.” You turned around when he spoke, “I would appreciate it if you stayed the night, Grand Moff.” You stood still for a moment, “Sir that would be--” 

“Unwise? I am aware of that but so was us becoming involved like this and yet we still did it.” 

You couldn't help but crack a smile at that, “Alright.” You turned back to him, “Should I undress?” 

“That would be wise. I’ll send for some fresh clothes in the morning.” 


End file.
